Not Quite ChocolateCovered Cherries
by SiriusStarr
Summary: Simon gives Inara a tasty surprise. SimonInara, PG, One shot. ::Please review!::


Title: Not Quite Chocolate Covered Cherries

Pairing: Simon/Inara

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Word Count: 895

Disclaimer: Firefly don't belong to me, never did, never will.

Summary: Simon surprises Inara with a tasty treat.

_A.N: I wrote this for a fic challenge, but I really like how it turned out. Enjoy!_

Not Quite Chocolate-Covered Cherries

"Oh, Simon..." whispered Inara softly, running her hands along his bare back. Simon was showering kisses up and down her neck, one hand massaging the opposite side of her neck, the other rubbing gentle circles into her exposed stomach. His gentle yet firm touch left Inara feeling giddy, despite being so accustomed to the sexual process. As a Companion, she rarely, if ever, found anyone that could elicit desire in her the way he could. He knew just where she was most sensitive, where to touch that would bring her the most pleasure, and it amazed her. He took pride in being able to make her feel joy, and he slipped his hand just under the fabric of her shirt that cut off at the midriff, rubbing her ribs gently. She smiled at the feeling as he slowly eased off of her and lay down beside her, his hand cupped around the side of her face, rubbing her cheek softly. She turned on her side to face him, and the hand that had been under her shirt slipped to her hip and rubbed the skin there.

"Stay here and relax." he whispered, lightly kissing the tip of her nose. She looked at him curiously as he pulled away and stood, adjusting his black cotton pants. They were loose and had a habit of falling down on him. He tied the string tight as she propped her head on her elbow, watching him. "I have a surprise for you." he told her.

"Oh really?" she asked, smiling. He nodded. He held up his pointer finger to indicate a moment and walked from the shuttle.

He quickly went to his room, found what he was looking for, and headed back. He smiled as he reentered the shuttle, the warm, heavily incense-scented atmosphere enveloping him pleasantly. She was still lying on the bed, though she'd turned onto her back and had her eyes closed. He watched her quietly for a moment, admiring the natural curves and contours of her body, the way her silken clothing clung to her in some places and hung free in others. He lay down beside her, propping himself up on his elbow as he set down a beautifully decorated box in front of her. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. He nodded at the gift, and she glanced down, and then turned onto her side, also sitting halfway up, using the support of her elbow.

"Simon… why did you get me something?" she asked, shaking her head at him. He smiled at her.

"Because I wanted to. And because you deserve it." he told her, reaching out and gently stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers. She smiled and reached up, intertwining her fingers with his before he brought their hands down. He let go and lead her hand to the small box. "Open it." he coaxed, smiling. She cocked to her head but humored him, sliding the lid off of the box. Inside lay several large, ripe, bright red cherries. She smiled, but was slightly puzzled as to why he would buy her cherries.

"I'm sure they're delicious but… why cherries?" she asked curiously, looking up at him. A slow, expectant smile crossed his face.

"Lie down." he told her gently. She raised an eyebrow but obeyed, laying her head down on the soft pillow and looking up at him. He removed one of the cherries from the box and set the box itself aside, within his reach. He gently pulled off the stem and tossed it aside as well, leaning in towards her. "Open up.." he said with a smile. She smiled back and parted her lips, opening her mouth just far enough for him to slip the cherry in halfway. She bit into it, and as the half fell into her mouth, she realized two things at once; these cherries had no pits, and where the pits should be, she tasted the creamy flavor of milk chocolate. She let of a soft moan of pleasure as the sweet juice of the fruit mixed with the thicker melted chocolate in her mouth, swirling pleasantly around her tongue.

Simon was pleased with her response and fed her the other half, thoroughly enjoying how she closed her eyes as her tongue moved the delectable fruit around inside her mouth. He reached for another as she opened her eyes, ready to repeat the process. He was surprised when she took it from him, and she held it to his lips. His smile brightened and he gladly obliged, opening his mouth as she gently slid the cherry in, purposely closing his lips around her finger before she managed to pull it away, his heart fluttering at her soft laugh. He slowly chewed the fruit, enjoying the mix of the two tastes while she watched him, her eyes shining.

He watched her take another from the small box, and with a glittering look in her eyes, held it in her teeth. Knowing what she wanted, he leaned forward and gently bit it in half, making sure he kissed her as she did so. They hovered fractions of inches apart, quickly finishing their fruit, before Simon gently tangled his hand in her hair and kissed her deeply. He could taste the combination of the cherries and chocolate on her lips and tongue, and never before had kissing her tasted so sweet.

_Please review!_


End file.
